Sweet Stranger (Je t'Aime)
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story, persembahan terakhir untuk Desember Ceria Kihyun tahun ini, semoga bisa berjumpa lagi tahun depan ... Don't like don't read, Thank You :)


**Sweet Stranger (Je t'Aime)**

 **Cast : Cho (Tan) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : -**

 **Happy Reading**

Incheon International Airport merupakan salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia, setiap hari ratusan penerbangan baik penerbangan domestik maupun internasional terjadi di bandara yang pernah menjadi bandara terbaik di dunia. Sama halnya dengan hari ini, para calon penumpang maupun penumpang yang baru saja mendarat tampak memenuhi bandara paling besar di Korea Selatan ini. Dan diantara para penumpang yang sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan itu tampak dua orang namja tampan sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya, salah satunya menggunakan setelan jas resmi sedang duduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, ekspresi datar dan kaku yang terpasang di wajahnya menandakan bahwa moodnya sedang sangat buruk, sedangkan namja satunya, yang tak kalah tampan namun dengan wajah yang terlihat kekanakan tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus saja berdering.

"Sorry Mr Bonnet our plane was delayed" sayup – sayup namja berwajah datar yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu dapat mendengar ucapan Donghae, atau Lee Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya, namja yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu tampak membungkuk sekilas, salah satu kebiasaan masyarakat Korea kalau ingin meminta maaf, walaupun tentu saja Mr. Bonnet yang menjadi lawan bicara Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

Donghae tampak menghela nafas lega setelah panggilannya dengan Mr. Bonnet berakhir, namja tampan itu melirik ke arah Kibum yang masih saja memasang wajah datar. "Gara - gara pesawat yang delay jadwal kita jadi berantakan" gumam Donghae antara jengkel dan pasrah, jengkel karna dia harus mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan Kibum dengan rekan bisnisnya yang berada di Perancis, dan pasrah karna tidak ada yang bisa mengatur alam, kenyataannya keterlambatan keberangkatan mereka memang disebabkan karna cuaca yang cukup buruk.

Donghae mengdengus jengkel saat tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Kibum, percuma, dalam mood baikpun Kibum jarang bicara apalagi kalau moodnya sedang buruk. Akhirnya Donghae lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak – anak yang sedang bermanin di Kids Zone yang memang disediakan oleh pihak bandara. Kalau saja Donghae tidak ingat umur dan juga posisinya sebagai sekretaris CEO Kim Corporation Donghae pasti sudah bergabung dengan anak – anak itu daripada mati kebosanan karna terjebak bersama Kibum.

Seolah mengerti fikiran Donghae Kibum menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya, lalu melayangkan tatapan super dingin pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan kesana" ucap Donghae cepat sebelum tatapan Kibum bisa membunuhnya. Untungnya Donghae tidak perlu terlalu lama dalam suasana sunyi seperti kuburan ini, karna setengah jam kemudian diberitahukan bahwa para penumpang dengan tujuan Paris, Perancis sudah dipersilahkan untuk memasuki pesawat, Kibum dan Donghae yang termasuk dalam para penumpang tujuan Paris langsung beranjak dari ruang tunggu menuju _gate_ (pintu) keberangkatan untuk memasuki pesawat.

Kibum dan Donghae mengantri dengan patuh saat akan memasuki pesawat, saat itulah tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak Kibum dari belakang sampai membuat Kibum sedikit, untungnya dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kibum, Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir

Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah memperhatikan namja yang baru saja menabraknya, penampilan namja itu cukup aneh, hoodie berwarna hitam tampak membalut tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna bitu, topi hitam menutupi rambut coklat yang sedikit terlihat dan juga ransel berukuran sedang berwarna hitam digendong di pundak namja yang cukup tinggi itu.

Kibum terdiam, saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat gelap yang juga tengah menatapnya, mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang cukup lentik, dan wajah yang manis untuk ukuran pria. Sayangnya pandangan itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik karna selanjutnya namja itu langsung berbalik dan lari begitu saja.

"Yak!, sudah menyerobot, menabrak orang, dia bahkan pergi tanpa meminta maaf" kesal Donghae sambil mengumpati namja yang menabrak Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam, masih mememikirkan mata coklat gelap yang tadi berpandangan dengannya, yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu tertarik.

.

.

"Paris!" namja manis bersurai coklat itu langsung berteriak kencang sesaat setelah keluar dari bandara Charles de Gaulle. Teriakan keras itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian orang – orang yang mendengar teriakan namja manis dengan nama lengkap Tan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mana perduli, hatinya sudah terlampau senang karna berhasil datang ke kota yang sudah lama diidam – idamkannya yaitu Paris. Kota yang sudah lama ingin didatanginya dan baru terlaksana sekarang, walau kedatangannya ini terbilang nekat. Mengapa nekat? Itu semua karna dia pergi tanpa izin orangtuanya yang super duper protektif, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun pergi dengan cara kabur, hanya dengan membawa satu tas ransel berukuran sedang berisi handphone, paspor, dompet, dan beberapa potong pakaian untuk liburannya selama dua minggu penuh di kota yang dikatakan sebagai kota teromantis di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan membayangkan betapa pusingnya bawahan orangtuanya yang mengejarnya sampai ke bandara tadi, Ah Kyuhyun bahkan sampai menabrak orang karna berusaha kabur dari mereka, tapi untungnya sekarang dia sudah bebas.

Kyuhyun membuka topi yang menutupi kepalanya, membiarkan surai coklatnya terkena angin musim dingin kota Paris, Paris dengan salju putih yang menghiasinya benar – benar memanjakan matanya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengaktifkan handhoneku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan handphone keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam dengan stiker penguin lucu yang tertempel di bagian belakang casingnya. "Ahh Anny" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menekan tombol power, kalau dia mengaktifkan ponselnya bisa saja Eommanya yang cerewet itu melacak keberadaannya dan bukan tidak mungkin akan menyusul dan menyeretnya untuk kembali ke Seoul, dan semua itu akan mengacaukan liburan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Eomma, kali ini saja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas, namun dalam sedetik ekspresi memelas itu menghilang digantikan dengan wajah cerah ceria seperti matahari musim panas. "Liburanku, aku datang!" ucapnya semangat lalu melangkah meninggalkan bandara Charles De Gaulle untuk mengelilingi negara asing ini seorang diri.

Tak jauh dari tempat berdiri Kyuhyun tadi sebuah mobil mewah tampak terparkir menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Daebak, Mr. Bonnet bahkan mengirimkan mobil dan sopir untuk kita" bisik Donghae takjub saat melihat mobil beserta sopir yang sudah menunggunya dan Kibum di depan bandara.

"Tuan Kim, Tuan Lee silahkan, saya akan mengantar anda ke hotel" sopir itu membukakan pintu pada Kibum setelah berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang agak terpatah – patah.

"Bahkan dia bisa berbahasa Korea" Donghae semakin takjub dibuatnya, Donghae lalu mengikuti Kibum yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang.

Mobil mewah itu akhirnya melaju meninggalkan bandara, Kibum hanya menatap keluar jendela, menikmati salju yang turun semakin deras, tanpa disadari Kibum mobilnya baru saja melewati namja manis dengan hoddie hitam yang sedang asik mengambil foto dengan kamera Polaroidnya di pinggir jalanan kota Paris.

.

.

Kibum sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap setelah menghadiri rapat penting degan kliennya Mr. Bonnet. Le Bristol Hotel, salah satu hotel terbaik di Paris, tempat dimana banyak tokok – tokoh dunia dan artis – artis ternama menginap ketika berkunjung ke kota Paris.

Langit di luar sana sudah gelap, namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan kota ini, justru Paris terlihat lebih indah di malam hari dengan lampu – lampu yang menghiasi bangunan – bangunannya yang bernilai seni tinggi.

"Bum kau mau makan malam dulu? Kita bisa mampir ke restoran kalau kau mau" usul Donghae yang duduk di samping Kibum

"Anny, kita bisa makan di hotel" tolak Kibum

Donghae cemberut mendengarnya, selama dua hari berada di Paris mereka hanya keluar kalau memang ada urusan pekerjaan, selebihnya mereka hanya di hotel saja, padahal sebenarnya dia ingin berjalan – jalan, menikmati keindahan kota Paris dan juga ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan oleh – oleh untuk kekasihnya, tidak mungkin bukan dia meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di hotel, bisa – bisa dia di cap sebagai sekretaris yang tidak tau diri.

"Tapi Kibum..."

CKITTT, belum sempat Donghae protes suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal serta mobil yan berhenti secara mendadak menghentikkannya. "Ada apa Ansel?" tanya Donghae pada sang sopir.

"Maaf tuan ada orang yang tiba – tiba muncul di depan mobil" jawab Ansel

"Mwo?" Donghae dan Kibum reflek melihat ke depan, dan benar saja ada seseorang yang jatuh terduduk di depan mobil mereka, wajahnya menunduk sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, mungkin merasa silau karna lampu mobil yang menyorot tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa kita menabraknya?" tanya Kibum

"Tidak tuan, mobil ini berhenti sebelum mengenainya. Tunggu sebentar biar saya lihat dulu" ucap Ansel, namja tinggi dengan warna mata abu – abu itu lalu keluar dari mobil. "Monsieur, vous allez bien?" (Tuan, anda baik – baik saja?) tanya Ansel.

"Hyung, ayo kita keluar" ucap Kibum yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Donghae, dua namja tampan ini langsung menghampiri Ansel.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum

"Dia tidak menjawab. Monsieur? (Tuan?)" tanya Ansel lagi

"Erghh Baegopa-yo" yang hanya dibalas erangan oleh namja asing .

Kibum dan Donghae saling lirik, "Dia orang Korea" bisik Donghae

"Ya, Gwenchanayo?" tanya Donghae kali ini dengan bahasa Korea, Donghae lalu memegang tangan namja itu, membantunya untuk berdiri, terlihat beberapa bagian hoddie yang dipakai si namja asing itu kotor.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kibum

Namja itu akhirnya mendongak, mata hitam dan mata coklat gelap itu kembali bertemu. _Dia?,_ batin Kibum. Tentu dia masih ingat, mata itu, wajah manis itu, namja yang menabraknya di bandara.

Namja asing itu menatap Kibum, kedua tangannya yang sangat putih itu memegang kedua lengan Kibum sebagai pegangan. "Baegop..." BRUK, sebelum mengucapkan sepatah katapun namja itu sudah pingsan tepat di pelukan Kibum.

"YA!" Donghae langsung berteriak panik, "Bangun, Hey!" sambil berusaha mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae pada Ansel dan Kibum.

"Coba cari identitasnya" ucap Ansel

"Benar" Donghae langsung bergerak mendekati Kibum, namun sebelum Kibum menyentuh namja asing itu Kibum sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Kibum datar, entah apa yang terjadi mulutnya reflek berbicara begitu, dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman membayangkan Donghae akan menggerayangi tubuh yang sekarang bersandar sepenuhnya padanya ini.

Kibum mulai memeriksa saku celana, dan juga kantong di hoodie yang dipakai si namja asing, namun tidak ada identitas apapun, hanya sebuah kamus kecil Korea-Perancis dan sebuah peta kota Paris. "Eobseo" ucap Kibum

"Begini saja tuan, biar saya mengantarnya ke kantor polisi" usul Ansel

"Anny" ucap Kibum tegas sambil memandang wajah manis yang bersandar di dadanya itu, Kibum lalu mengangkat namja asing itu ke gendongannya. "Kita bawa dia ke hotel" ucap Kibum tegas lalu berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Mwo?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" tanya Donghae tidak percaya, demi es kutub utara yang mulai mencair ini bukan Kibum sekali, biasanya dia tidak perduli pada orang lain.

"Kalian mau disana saja?" tegur Kibum

"A-ah Ne" sahut Donghae lalu mengajak Ansel untuk kembali ke mobil.

.

.

 _Sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada padang rumput yang luas, tidak ada satupun bangunan ataupun orang lain. Kyuhyun sudah berjalan entah berapa jauhnya tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemuka apapun._

" _Apa aku sudah mati? Apa ini di surga?" bisik Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. "Tapi bukankah kalau di surga seharusnya aku tidak kelaparan" ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi nyaring._

" _Eoh ayam!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat ayam goreng berukuran besar melayang – layang di langit. "Pasta!, Toppoki!" pekiknya lagi saat melihat bukan hanya ada ayam melainkan banyak makanan lainnya._

 _Kyuhyun melompat – lompat untuk menggapai makanan – makanan itu, perutnya lapar sekali, ahh bahkan aromanya saja membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kyuhyun melompat – lompat semakin tinggi, namun apa yang terjadi, bukannya berhasil menggapai makanan – makannan itu tanah di bawahnya justu ambles, menciptakan lubang hitam besar yang menelannya._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin dia akan bangun?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap namja yang masih terlelap di atas kasur Kibum

"Kau dengar sendiri apa kata dokter, dia hanya kekurangan cairan dan kelelahan" jawab Kibum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jas yang dipakainya sudah terlepas, begitupun dengan dasinya, dua kancing terasasnya bahkan sudah terbuka, membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Donghae sambil menyuap sepiring spageti di tangannya. Donghae memang sedang menikmati makan malamnya yang tertunda.

Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan si namja asing tidak menjawab karna dia juga tidak tau, Kibum justru melihat namja itu yang mulai bergerak, lebih tepatnya hidungnya yang bergerak, mengembang dan mengempis. "Hyung, pinjam spagetimu" pinta Kibum

"Aku masih lapar Bum, kau pesan lagi saja" tolak Donghae

"Sebentar saja" ucap Kibum, dan tanpa seijin Donghae langsung merebut sepiring spageti itu, dan bukannya memakannya seperti perkiraan Donghae Kibum justru mendekatkan sepageti itu ke wajah si namja manis.

"Mwoya?" ucap Donghae bingung melihat kepala namja yang masih memejamkan matanya itu bergerak – gerak mengikuti piring yang digerakkan Kibum. Beberapa saat kemudian mata itu terbuka dan namja itu langsung terduduk di atas kasur, lalu secepat kilat merebut spageti di tangan Kibum.

"Aku baru tau menyadarkan oran pingsan bisa dengan makanan" gumam Donghae takjub, tidak berniat sedikitpun merebut makanannya kembali, sepertinya namja asing itu lebih membutuhkannya.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun, dari Seoul dan kau baru saja dirampok?" tanya Donghae pada namja manis bernama Kyuhyun yang sedang memilin – milin bagian bawah hoodie yang dipakainya, dia baru saja mengintrogasi namja asing yang tiba – tiba saja pingsan di depan mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi semelas mungkin. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma, karna dia durhaka pada Eommanya dan tidak menurut, dia jadi tertimpa sial, di hari kedua dia berada di kota Paris dia justru di rampok, seluruh barangnya ludes, dompet, handphone, paspor, kamera Polaroidnya, yang tersisa hanya kamus kecil dan peta Paris yang memang selalu di kantonginya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa kembali ke Korea, dan masalah paspormu yang hilang kau bisa melaporkannya ke pihak kedutaan"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam, demi seluruh kaset game koleksinya, namja itu sangat tampan, sayang tidak ada senyum diwajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku" ucap Kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh, mungkin kalau tidak ada dua penolongnya ini dia sudah mati kedinginan dan kelaparan di negeri orang, lalu keluarganya tidak ada yang tau dan dia dianggap menghilang.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan Donghae Hyung tolong carikan pakaianku yang bisa dia pakai" ucap Kibum dingin lalu keluar dari kamar itu begitu saja.

"Jangan heran, sifatnya memang begitu" ucap Donghae. "Oh ya, namaku Donghae kau bisa memanggilku Donghae Hyung, dan namja datar tadi namanya Kibum, Kim Kibum" ucap Donghae

"Ne, Donghae Hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia akan mengingat nama dua orang penyelamatnya ini

"Mandilah, kau pasti sudah tidak nyaman" ucap Donghae, memang benar, badan Kyuhyun sudah gatal rasanya karna tidak mandi seharian, terlebih bajunya juga sangat kotor. "Pakaiannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Nanti aku aka menyiapkannya di atas kasur"

"Ne, gumawo Hae Hyung" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

 _Aigo anak ini menggemaskan sekali,_ pekik Donghae dalam hati, namun dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menguyel – uyel pipi bulat kemerahan di depannya.

.

.

"Daebak!" ucap Kyuhyun takjub begitu memasuki kamar mandi mewah di depannya, bathub berukuran besar dan juga lilin roma terapi yang sudah dinyalakan dan menebarkan aroma harum yang menenangkan. Bahkan kalau dompetnya tidak hilangpun dengan uang yang dia bawa tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa kamar di hotel ini.

"Entah aku beruntung atau sial" ucap Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya berendam menyenangkan" pekiknya senang. Setengah jam kemudian dihabiskan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mandi untuk berendam sebelum namja manis itu memutuskan mandinya sudah cukup dan segera memakai bathrobe yang memang sudah tesedia, sedangkan kepalanya ditutupi oleh handuk kecil putih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Kyuhyun mengintip sebentar dari pintu kamar mandi, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar dan baru keluar setelah memastikan keadaan aman. "Mwoya?" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat hanya sebuah kemeja biru yang cukup panjang diletakkan di atas kasur.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" gumamnya lalu melihat baju kotornya yang teronggok di sudut, "tidak ada pilihan lain" gumamnya pasrah.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?, maaf kami tidak membawa banyak pakaian, hanya itu yang sepertinya cukup untukmu" ucap Donghae begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Gwencahana, ini juga sudah cukup" ucap Kyuhyun, tangannya menarik – narik bagian bawah kemeja yang dipakainya untuk menutupi paha putihnya yang terekspos, sejujurnya dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah menghubungi pihak kedutaan, tapi memerlukan waktu untuk mengurus paspor sementara untukmu, mungkin hampir dua minggu" ucap Kibum yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi malamnya. Matanya berusaha tidak melihat paha putih yang sedang berusaha ditutupi oleh si pemilik, sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai kemeja miliknya cukup mengganggunya, namja itu terlihat sexy.

"Dua minggu?" tanya Kyuhyun, lalu selama itu dia harus apa? Apa dia harus hidup di negeri orang seperti gelandangan? Andwae!. Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Seolah mengerti ketakutan Kyuhyun Kibum buru – buru berbicara. "Kau bisa tinggal disini selama itu, kami juga akan sering pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan, jadi kau tidak usah merasa tidak nyaman"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangat tidak percaya, "Jeongmal?!" ucapnya, "Terima kasih, aku pasti sangat merepotkan kalian" Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas

"Gwenchana, sebagai sesama manusia harus saling menolong bukan?, lagi pula kita juga berasal dari negara yang sama" sahut Donghae sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menggoda, Aigo ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kim Kibum.

"Ehm" Kibum berdehem pelan, berusaha tidak melihat Donghae yang tengah menggodanya, Kibum juga tidak mengerti sejak menolong Kyuhyun malam itu dia sudah merasa dirinya sangat aneh, otak dan tubuhnya seolah bertindak dengan sendirinya. "Aku tidur duluan" ucap Kibum akhirnya, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ck, Kabur" gumam Donghae pelan

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny" elak Donghae, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan namja manis itu dengan semangat."Selamat bergabung dengan kami Kyunnie, aku senang kau disini setidaknya aku ada teman untuk ku ajak mengobrol" ucap Donghae ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum manis Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Bosan" keluh Kyuhyun sambil rebahan di kamar dan tangannya mengganti – ganti cenel TV, sayangnya tidak ada yang menarik. Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun terkurung di kamar hotel milik Kibum, awalnya dia senang – senang saja, dia bisa menjelajahi setiap sudut hotel mewah ini, tapi sekarang dia mulai bosan. Kyuhyun itu bukanlah tipe anak rumahan yang suka diam dirumah saja, dia suka jalan – jalan, apalagi tujuan awalnya ke Paris memang untuk jalan – jalan bukan, tapi masalahnya dia tidak punya uang, ataupun identitas diri, sedangkan untuk meminjam uang dari Donghae ataupun Kibum dia merasa malu, dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kedua pemuda itu. Terutama Kibum, namja tampan itu sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuknya dengan membelikan Kyuhyun beberapa setel pakaian yang Kyuhyun tau harganya tidak murah. Kibum tu sebenarnya sangat baik walau sifatnya cukup dingin.

"Apa mereka tidak bosan setiap hari rapat? Apa serunya ke Paris tanpa jalan - jalan" gerutu Kyuhyun memikirkan Donghae dan Kibum yang sejak pagi sudah pergi untuk rapat.

Dihari ke enam Kyuhyun berada di Paris Kyuhyun cukup heran saat menemukan Kibum sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dengan secangkir kopi dan koran berbahasa Inggris di tangannya, padahal biasanya Kibum sudah pergi sejak pagi.

"Kibum, kau tidak pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja manis ini memang sudah menghilangkan panggilan formalnya sejak kemarin, bibirnya terasa gatal rasanya karna berbicara formal terus.

"Dua hari ke depan aku free" jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun

"Jinja?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, mata namja manis itu tampak berbinar – binar. Rencana – rencana sudah berseliweran di otak Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Kibum.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang baru datang, Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek sebagai jawaban, dia juga tidak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan namja kelebihan energi macam Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Kyuhyun lalu menyingkirkan cangkir kopi Kibum dan membuka kertas yang dibawanya, merentangkannya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Donghae mewakili Kibum yang pasti malas bertanya

"Peta" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku tau, tapi untuk apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Jalan – jalan" jawab Kyuhyun semangat, "Ayolah, apa kalian hanya ingin diam di hotel saja, aku sendiri tiga hari hanya di hotel saja sudah mau lumutan" rengek Kyuhyun.

Donghae melirik Kibum yang masih tenang, tentu dia sangat setuju dengan Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun ada benarnya Bum, kita sudah jauh – jauh ke Paris, lagi pula pekerjaan kita juga hampir selesai kita punya banyak waktu kosong" timpal Donghae

Kibum meletakkan korannya, menatap dua mata yang menatap penuh harap padanya, kalau Kibum menolak sepertinya dua namja kekanakan ini akan menangis, jadi Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Dan anggukan pelan Kibum itu direspon heboh oleh Hae Kyu, kedua namja itu sudah melompat – lompat kesana kemari sambil berteriak kegirangan, yang mau tidak mau menimbulkan senyum tipis di wajah Kibum.

"Aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian" ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri, sepertinya namja manis ini sudah lupa kalau dia pernah tersesat dan hampir mati kelaparan di hari keduanya di Paris. Lalu Kyuhyun dengan semangat menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang sudah di tandainya di peta miliknya.

.

.

Museum Louvre atau dalam bahasa Perancis disebut _Musée du Louvre_ adalah salah satu museum terbesar di Eropa, museum seni ini menyimpan 35.000 benda dari zaman prasejarah hingga abad ke-19 yang di pamerkan di area seluas 60.600 meter persegi.

Museum ini bertempat di Istana Louvre _(Palais du Louvre)_ yang awalnya merupakan benteng yang dibangun pada abad ke-12 di bawah pemerintahan Philip II. Salah satu karyanya yang paling terkenal adalah lukisan Mona Lisa karya Leonardo Da Vinci, dan museum ini lah tujuan pertama tiga namja berkebangsaan Korea Selatan ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil menatap takjub setiap sudut Museum Louvre, bukan hanya benda – benda yang di pajang yang membuatnya takjub namun bangunan museum ini sendiri juga sudah merupakan sebuah karya seni yang indah.

"Hyung ayo kesana" ajak Kyuhyun semangat, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat lukisan Mona Lisa yang terkenal itu.

"Kajja" sahut Donghae semangat, sedangkan Kibum hanya berjalan dengan santai di belakang keduanya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Matanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari – lari kecil menuju 'Mona Lisa'nya itu. Kyuhyun tampak begitu manis saat ini, dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda yang membalut tubuh berisinya, Kibum sendiri yang memilih mantel itu, saat pertama kali dia melihatnya dia sudah tau Kyuhyun akan sangat manis menggunakannya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang sering tanpa sadar tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kibum juga tidak tau sejak kapan dia begitu perduli dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi entah mengapa pada Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan namja manis itu. Sejak Kyuhyun terjatuh di depan mobilnya, Ahh tidak, tapi sejak Kyuhyun menabraknya di bandara, dia tau ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kibum senyumlah sedikit" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap sebal Kibum yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. Mereka sedang mengambil foto di depan gedung Museum Louvre yang berbentuk seperti piramida kaca, awalnya hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mau berfoto tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Kibum untuk berfoto juga, buat apa ke Paris kalau tidak ada kenangan, begitu fikirnya, tapi memeotret Kibum benar – benar membutuhkan kesadaran ekstra.

"Tarik sudut – sudut bibirmu sedikit" instruksi Kyuhyun lagi masih sambil mengarahkan kamera ponsel Donghae ke arah Kibum.

Mau tidak mau Kibum menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, perlahan ditariknya kedua sudit bibirnya, namun bukan senyum manis namun senyum Kibum justru terlihat seperti sedang meringis.

"Hahh, apa dia tidak pernah tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae

"Bisa dihitung dengan jari" jawab Donghae,dalam hati dia mentertawakan Kibum, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa dan berani mengatur – ngatur Kibum.

"Ah sudahlah, Kibum bersiaplah, Hana ... Dul ... Set... "hitung Kyuhyun sebelum mengabadikan potret Kim Kibum yang tetap tampak luar biasa walau tanpa senyum diwajah tampannya.

.

.

"Lihat yang ini bagus Hyung" Kyuhyun menunjukkan beberapa hasil fotonya pada Donghae, banyak sekali foto yang mereka ambil, dan tentu saja kebanyakan foto Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun, sedang Kibum hanya beberapa itupun dengan ekspresi yang sama dan posisi badan tegap seperti tentara.

"Hyung, Kibum, apa kalian lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya melirik penjual Medelaine (makanan khas Paris berbentuk seperti kerang) yang membuka kedai tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Boleh juga, aku sedang lapar, bagaimana denganmu Bum?" tanya Donghae

"Hmm" sahut Kibum yang bisa diartikan kalau dia juga lapar.

"Biar aku yang belikan" Kyuhyun mengajukan diri lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Donghae

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Donghae bingung

"Kalau Hyung lupa, aku tidak punya uang sedikitpun" jelas Kyuhyun

"Ah aku lupa" ucap Donghae sambil merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil uang, namun Kibum mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil ke arah penjulan Medelaine. Kibum dan Donghae bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka kamus kecil yang selalu dibawanya itu, bocah itu tak pernah menyerah untuk belajar bahasa Perancis.

"Bukankah dia lucu?" tanya Donghae, walau Kibum tidak menjawab Donghae tau Kibum memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Kibum tidak pernah menyangka perjalanan bisnisnya kali ini akan terasa sangat berbeda, biasanya dia hanya akan pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan dan sisanya menghabiskan waktu di hotel tapi kali ini dia bahkan sudah berwisata ke beberapa tempat yang terkenal di Paris, seperti Museum Louvre, Arch de Triomphe, Flea Market, Champ Elsyee dan banyak lagi. Perjalanan ini tidak seburuk yang dia fikirkan, dan semua ini karna Kyuhyun, si namja ceria, cerewet, kelebihan energi dan suka mengatur.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk berdebat dengan Donghae tentang tempat apa lagi yang akan mereka datangi besok, peta milik Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol merah, menandai tempat – tempat mana saja yang sudah mereka datangi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungai Seine? Jembatan Port des Arts? Eiffle?" tanya Donghae

"Anny, Sungai Seine dan menara Eiffle harus paling terakhir agar lebih berkesan, dua tempat itu adalah ikon utama kota Paris" tolak Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengetuk – ngetukkan spidol merahnya ke dagu, memasang pose berfikir yang menggemaskan. "Kibum kau punya saran?" tanya Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun Kibum lah yang mendanai wisata mereka ini.

"Terserah kalian saja" jawab Kibum cuek

"Menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae berbarengan

"Sudah ikuti saranku saja" kukuh Donghae

"Anny" tolak Kyuhyun

TOK TOK, perdebatan dua namja kekanakan itu akhirnya terhenti saat mendengar pintu hotel mereka di ketuk. "Hyung buka pintunya" perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya

"Kau ini" keluh Donghae tapi tetap berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ansel" ucapnya saat melihat wajah yang dikenalnya setelah membuka pintu.

"Ansel Hyung" sapa Kyuhyun ceria melihat namja berkebangsaan Perancis yang beberapa kali dilihatnya.

" _Bonjour!"_ sapa Ansel sambil melangkah masuk

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum

"Mengantar ini" Ansel memberikan amplop coklat berukuran cukup besar pada Kibum

"Terima kasih" ucap Kibum setelah menerima amplop itu

"Kalau begitu aku langsung pergi" pamit Ansel, dia masih ada urusan lain. "Au Revoir (Goodbye) Kyuhyun" pamitnya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya melambai semangat.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal setelah Ansel pergi, padahal dia sangat senang kalau Ansel disini, bukan hanya suka melihat wajah tampan khas orang eropa, dengan mata abu – abu, hidung mancung dan surai berwarna coklat keemasan, tapi juga karna dia bisa membantu Kyuhyun mempelajari bahasa Perancis.

"Apa itu Bum?" tanya Donghae penasaran

"Entahlah, mungkin berkas perusahaan" sahut Kibum, tangan Kibum dengan cekatan membuka lilitan tali penutup amplop coklat tersebut, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah semakin datar saat melihat dokumen di depannya. Matanya lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang ikut menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat tatapan Kibum

Kibum meletakkan berkas itu ke atas meja agar Donghae dan Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. "Berkasmu sudah selesai" ujar Kibum

"Benarkah?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Paspor baru miliknya, seharusnya dia merasa senang bukan, tapi kenapa dia justru merasa sesak, dia masih ingin disini bersama Donghae dan juga ... Kibum. Dia bahkan lupa dengan kepulangannya karna terlalu menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Aku bisa pulang" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja manis itu tersenyum, tapi matanya mengatakan hal lain, dia merasa sangat sedih, dia belum rela berpisah.

"Masih ada dua hari lagi" ucap Kibum, "Kau akan pulang bersama kami dua hari lagi, sampai saat itu tiba mari kita nikmati waktu kita disini, kita kunjungi tempat – tempat yang tersisa di petamu itu" ucap Kibum menenangkan.

Senyum diwajah Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali terkembang, daripada merasa sedih bukankah memang lebih baik dia menikmati waktu yang tersisa disini. Tanpa Kyuhyun tau bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa keberatan namun juga Kibum, sepertinya Kibum sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

.

.

Seperti jajinya Kibum segera menyelesaikan urusan perkerjaannya di Paris dan sisa waktunya disini benar – benar mereka gunakan untuk berwisata. Mereka berkunjung ke Notre Dame Cathedral, sebuah gereja indah dan bersejaran yang terletak di pulau kecil di tengah sungai Seine, lalu jembatan Port des Arts atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai jembatan gembok cinta, Donghae menulis namanya dan kekasihnya disana, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang kebingungan menulis nama siapa karna dia memang belum memiliki kekasih.

"Kalau kau bingung kau tulis saja namaku dan mamamu" usul Kibum

"Huh?" bingung Kyuhyun

"Jangan salah paham, kita bukan pasangan jadi mitos itu tidak akan berlaku, lagipula aku tidak percaya mitos" elak Kibum cepat – cepat, "Anggap saja itu sebagai doa agar aku maupun dirimu bisa datang lagi ke tempat ini" jelas Kibum

"Benar juga" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu dia menuliskan nama Kibum dan Kyuhyun di atas gembok berwarna biru muda itu dan memasangkannya di tempat kosong di antara gembok – gembok yang sudah terpasang lalu melempar kuncinya sekuat tenaga, menatap puas saat kunci itu tenggelam ke dasar sungai di bawah jembatan. Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya, tangannya tergenggam erat di depan dada, memohon semoga harapannya terkabul agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa kembali lagi ke kota indah ini.

Kibum hanya menatap pemandangan indah itu dalam diam, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut setelah Kyuhyun membuka mata. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut dengan tangan lembut berbalut sarung tangan coklat muda milik Kyuhyun.

"Hae Hyung, Kajja!" teriak Kyuhyun

"Ne" sahut Donghae

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya sekaligus tujuan terakhir mereka sebelum besok pulang ke Korea adalah menara Eiffle, Ikon utama kota Paris. Menara Eiffle di malam hari terlihat sangat indah dengan lampu – lampu yang menghiasinya.

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat paling puncak menara Eiffle, sanyangnya disini mereka berada di ruangan tertutup tidak seperti di ketinggian separuh yang ada tempat terbuka untuk melihat pemandangan kota Paris. Teropong – teropong sudah disiapkan untuk para pengunjung agar bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas.

"Aku mau lihat" ucap Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri salah satu teropong yang kosong

"Eh?" kagetnya saat melihat tangan Kibum terulur dan memasukkan koin sejumlah dua Euro. "Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, perlakuan Kibum sangat manis. "Hwaaaa" ucap Kyuhyun kagum melihat pemandangan indah dari teropongnya, ditambah dengan salju yang kembali turun, seumur hidup dia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

.

.

Orang bilang saat kita sedang bahagia itu waktu akan berjalan dengan sangat cepat, mungki itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, tidak terasa pagi sudah datang, pagi terakhirnya di kota Paris. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya melihat pemandangan dari jendela besar kamar hotel yang dua minggu ini ditempatinya, mantel hangat sudah melekat di tubuhnya, dia sudah siap untuk pergi ke bandara setengah jam lagi. Koper milik Kibum dan Donghae juga tas ransel miliknya juga sudah siap di ruang tengah, siap diangkut oleh Ansel yang memang akan mengantar mereka menuju bandara.

"Kyu, kajja" panggil Donghae dari luar kamar, namja tampan itu tau Kyuhyun belum rela pergi

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun dengan berat hati, _selamat tinggal liburanku, selamat tinggal Paris,_ batin Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Diluar sana Kibum dan Donghae sudah menunggunya, rencananya mereka akan sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

Perjalanan dari hotel menuju bandara Charles de Gaulle hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit, waktu yang cukup singkat dan Kyuhyun menghabiskannya dengan menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela, merekam pemandangan indah itu di kepalanya.

Sesampainya di bandara mereka melakukan check ini dan Kyuhyun tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun, semua sudah diurus oleh Kibum, paspor, berkas – berkas yang dibutuhkan juga tiket pesawat semua sudah siap, Kibum bahkan memesankan tiket first class untuknya. Dia benar – benar berhutang banyak pada Kibum.

Layanan di first class tentu sangat berbeda, tersedia makanan yang menggiurkan disana, dengan tempat duduk yang luas bahkan bisa dirubah untuk posisi tidur, penumpang juga bebas menonton film – film terbaru yang disediakan. Perjalanan selama hampir delapan belas jam menuju Seoul menjadi tidak terasa, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di kursinya setelah menonton film.

Kibum membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya, persis seperti bayi. Dipandanginya wajah itu lama, lalu disingkirkannya rambut Kyuhyun yang mengenai mataya yang tertutup, betapa dia akan merindukan wajah manis itu, pandangan Kibum lalu beralih pada tas ransel Kyuhyun, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun Kibum memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tas itu.

"Jalja" bisik Kibum lembut sebelum dia sendiri memutuskan untuk tidur, perjalanan masih cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun tau cepat atau lambat perpisahan ini akan terjadi, tapi mengapa dia merasa sangat tidak rela. Dipandanginya Kibum yang berjalan dengan tenang di depannya, wajah tampan yang selama dua minggu ini selalu dilihatnya, entah kapan dia bisa bertemu Kibum lagi.

"Ahjussi Park sudah menunggu" lapor Donghae, Ahjussi Park adalah sopir keluarga Kim yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Kibum dan Donghae.

"Ne" sahut Kibum singkat, namja tampan itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun yang selama perjalanan lebih banyak diam dan menunduk. "Kyu" Panggilnya

"Ah ne, aku mengeri ini sudah saatnya kau pergi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, ekspresi wajahnya dibuat seceria mungkin. "Aku pasti sudah banyak merepotkanmu selama ini, terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar, namja manis itu berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

Tanpa di duga Kibum justu memarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan namja manis yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatinya, pertemuan mereka memang singkat tapi itu sangat membekas di hati Kibum. Sama seperti Kyuhyun dia juga tidak akan melupakan saat – saat mereka di Paris.

"Uljima, ini bukanlah perpisahan, namun adalah awal" ucap Kibum ambigu

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, wajah bingungnya dan juga jejak air mata di pipinya membuatnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Kibum, Ahjussi Park sudah menunggu" lapor Donghae lagi yang mau tidak mau membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunnie, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti" Donghae gantian memeluk Kyuhyun, ohh mereka bahkan belum lama kenal, tapi dia sudah menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Nado" balas Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae tak kalah erat, perpisahan memang selalu terasa menyesakkan. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus rela saat Kibum dan Donghae perlahan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kyu!" teriak Kibum dari kejauhan

"Ne?!" balas Kyuhyun, berteriak sama kerasnya agar Kibum bisa mendengar.

"Periksa tasmu" ucap Kibum

"Mwo?!, Tas!" bingung Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung mengambil tas ranselnya, dibukanya tas pemberian Kibum itu dengan buru – buru, tidak ada yang aneh disana, hanya ada barang – barangnya dan juga sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru. Tunggu, ini bukan miliknya.

Diambilnya kotak itu dan dipandanginya sejenak, "Ini ap .. pa?" tanya Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya Kibum sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dieedarkan pandangannya tapi tetap saja Kibum tidak ada, sepertinya Kibum sudah benar – benar pergi.

Karna penasaran Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, ada sebuah buku dengan sampul biru di dalamnya, tulian latin berwarna emas bertuliskan 'Memories in Paris' menghiasi bagian depan buku, Kyuhyun langsung membukanya, senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya saat melihat foto – fotonya selama di paris tertempel di setiap lembar buku, entah kapan Kibum mencetak foto – foto ini, Ahh Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersentuh.

Saat sampai di halaman akhir buku jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu keras saat melihat tulisan tangan yang begitu indah dan rapi, wajahnya otomatis memerah sata membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis oleh Kibum.

' _Ku harap kau tidak memerlukan kamusmu untuk mengartikannya'_

 _Tan Kyuhyun_

 _Je t'Aime_

 _-Kim Kibum-_

 _(Paris, 13-Desember-2016- Eiffle Tower)_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu keras saat membacanya, di dekapnya jurnal biru itu didadanya, tentu saja dia tau artinya. _Nado Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum._ Balas Kyuhyun dalam hati, mungkin pertemuan mereka memang begitu singkat dan tak terduga tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu menyatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun membalik halaman terakhir, ada sebaris nomor disana, nomor telpon Kibum kah?. Kibum benar ini bukanlah perpisahan namun sebuah awal yang baru.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunnie!" dari kejauhan seorang namja tampan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, namja manis itu langsung memeluk kakak sepupunya yang diminta menjemputnya hari ini, tentu dia menghubungi Sungmin dengan ponsel Kibum.

"Yak Evil, bisa – bisanya kau kabur, lihat saja kali ini kau tidak akan lolos dari Eommamu" oceh Sungmin panjang lebar, tapi Kyuhyun seolah tidak perduli, dia masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila, Sungmin bahkan sempat berfikir kalau kepala Kyuhyun baru saja terbentur dan membuat sepupu jeniusnya itu jadi gila.

"Yah ada apa denganmu?" kali ini Sungmin benar – benar takut

"Sungmin Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, "AKU SEDANG JATUH CINTA!" teriaknya heboh, tidak perduli dengan keadaan bandara yang ramai, namja manis itu mnangkup pipinya yang sekarang sudah memerah sempurna, "Ottohke, aku benar – benar mencintainya" gumam Kyuhyun

Sungmin berharap dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menghilang saat itu, Kyuhyun benar – benar membuatnya malu, ditariknya Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar sebelum Kyuhyun semakin bertindak heboh, nanti dia akan meminta penjelasan selengkapnya pada Kyuhyun.

 **END**

 **Persembahan terakhir dalam rangka Desember Ceria Kihyun tahun ini, semoga bisa sedikit menghibur. Rencananya ini series dengan judul utama Sweet Stranger, tapi tiap chap ada sub judulnya kaya chang ini 'Je t'Aime'. Tapi gak janji takutnya gak sempet bikin lanjutannya berarti ffnya berakhir menjadi sebuah oneshot saja.**

 **Big Thanks untuk Mbah GOOGLE sehingga FF ini bisa selesai ...**

 **Tolong maafkan kalau masih banyak typo, dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ...**


End file.
